Black Feather's of the Crow
by blinkycat
Summary: Due to his fractured shoulder, Crow was unable to join the WRPG tournament. These leave Crow with much free time. Lately, Crow had been visiting his old friends but only to receive more things to think about but it not about the WRPG. One-shot. Crow-Centric.


**I had been reading about one-shot fiction so… I gave it a try. I'm going to mess up the timeline. Filled with flash backs and OOC characters. You could say that this is a (Pearson/Crow) and (Bolger/Crow)**

_**-_-One-shot-_-**_

**Summary: Due to his fractured shoulder, Crow was unable to join the WRPG tournament. These leave Crow with much free time. Lately, Crow had been visiting his old friends but only to receive more things to think about but it not about the WRPG.**

**Black Feather's of the Crow**

* * *

Crow stare at the grave stone in front of him. He then, kneels and places the flower on the stone. He then traces his finger on the grave stone carvings, 'Robert Pearson'.

His hero… His mentor…

Crow is not angry even if Bolger, the best friend of Pearson himself is the cause of his death. The Security would teach Bolger a few more lessons but hopefully… not too much.

Since he had a fractured shoulder and was unable to enter the race, he had lot of free time. He had visit Bolger a few times and that older man had regretted his action. Bolger had asked Crow many times for apologies which Crow continue to accept it.

Surely, Bolger would able to leave his cell and continue his Corp. again. That was Crow hoped for.

* * *

Crow enter the garage which is also his home and find Yusei working on Aki's D-Wheel. The female teenager notice Crow arrival and gave him a small wave of greeting. But, instead of his usual smile, Crow ignore the woman and went to his room.

Aki only manage to watch as the orange hair quietly enters his room. She sigh thinking that it was her fault.

When Crow enter his room, he was greeted by silences. Of course, it would be silences. No one would wait for him in his room. His room was clean and neat which is something that no people would expect.

Crow pull his arm off his cast and sit on his single sized bed. He ignores the pain in his shoulder and put his head on the pillow. He had been thinking about Bolger and Pearson lately. About the time he spent with the two older men.

"-_=_=_-"

_Crow watch as the red hair man in front of him inspects him. His hand touch Crow bruised cheeks and swollen bloody lips. He then walks away to a table and grab a few ointment and cotton bud from the aid kit._

_He said as he walks toward the orange hair "This might be painful so hold still, kay'"_

_Crow did as he told. The wet cotton bud felt cold on his cheek. Too col-_

"-_=_=_-"

Crow open his eyes to see Yusei's gloveless hand on his cheek. Crow stare at Yusei with a blank face. Crow blink as he realize at the person in front of him.

He pushes Yusei's hand and sits up from his bed "What... What are you doing?!"

Yusei was silent at first but answer the orange hair "I thought that... Aki said you were acting different so I thought that I should check on you"

Crow sigh and held his shoulder "Sorry got a lot of thing in my head lately"

Yusei put his hand on Crow good shoulder "Is it about the WRGP?"

Crow shook his head "No... it's Bolger and Pearson"

Yusei just made a silent 'oh'.

Crow continue "Bolger... even if he killed Pearson, I still miss him" Crow sigh "Yusei... I need to be alone"

Yusei nod and exit the room after giving one glances to Crow.

"-_=_=_-"

_Crow watch as Pearson teach the children to fix the old model of the Duel Disc by the table. Beside him is Bolger also watching the other man helping the kids. As Crow was been distracted, Bolger glance at the spiky haired teen._

_The man sigh loudly caught Crow's attention. Crow ask Bolger beside him "Something wrong?"_

_"Do you want me to be honest?". Crow nod unsure to the older male respond._

_Bolger inhale and exhale the air around him "I'm jealous how the kids like Pearson more even you like him. You always look up to him and you always believe in him"_

_Crow thought 'Is he jealous because I like Pearson more?'_

_Crow shook his head and pat the older man shoulder "Hey, I like you too. When Pearson busy or not around, I hang with you as in right now". Crow smile at the man which the man reply with a confused look._

_After a while the man smile too..._

_"-_=_=_-"_

Crow wake up in his room on his bed. He sit up from his bed and glance at the clock which state 8 in the evening. He sit up from the bed and walk outside to find Yusei and the others were there like they were waiting for him.

Aki notice him "Hey Crow... Can you come here?"

Crow who was confused by the woman climb down the stair and walk toward the others. He was surprise to the twin was also there in late evening.

Crow ask the group "What going on?"

Aki reply with a worried face "We were worried about you... So are you mad that you're not able to join the WRPG?"

Crow shook his head "Not really... it gave me a chance to think about Pearson and Bolger"

Jack slam the desk near him which catch everyone attention "WHAT?! Do you know Bolger kill Pearson?! Not to mention that man is also DEAD!"

Crow growl "Well, it not like you save me when I was beat up almost to death?! They save that day and if it wasn't for them I would be DEAD by now! It not like you know or you were there... I lost Pearson when you went to New Domino... I lost everything that single day..." Crow voice become slower and slower as he continue to speak.

The other gave him a sympathy look which only made Crow angrier in the inside.

* * *

A crow is a bird that has a black feathers that represent the night of the sky.

A crow stay in a flock but when separated from the group. That bird is a dead bird.

A crow made a sound that was similar to a rasping voice of a person.

The black feather's of the crow represent the sorrow of certain person which is why Kuro renamed himself as he is in deep sorrow that no one would ever know or notice...

* * *

**Well... I'm done not sure what to say but just read and don't hate. If you're wondering who's Kuro... Well it's Crow. I figure that Crow maybe is not his real name since he call himself Crow. Not sure about his last name, Hogan.**


End file.
